


Oct 17: Possession

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fear, Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Jeremy, Possession, jeremwood but really fucked up, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy have been together for three years now, growing closer and closer. But what if there's more to this relationship than what Jeremy had bargained for?





	Oct 17: Possession

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: there's some instances to domestic violence in this fic but no rape, it was inspired mostly by the film Misery so if things like that upset you DO NOT READ. I would like to reinforce that this is a work of FICTION. You have been warned.

Jeremy Dooley opened his eyes slowly, the warms sun shining in through the window making him squint as he yawned and stretched. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around, the place on the bed beside him empty. The lad frowned as he got up and pulled on an orange and purple robe that Ryan had bought him for Christmas last year, slipping on his monster truck slippers. He padded to the door and tried to open it, but was surprised to find that the door was locked.

"That's weird," he said and tugged again. The door wouldn't give.

"Ryan? You there buddy? I'm locked in can ya let me out?" he called hoping Ryan had just accidentally locked the door on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. There was a sound of movement and Jeremy moved away from the door just in time as it flew open to reveal Ryan standing there.

He carried a large serving tray, two plates loaded with pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, and hash browns on it along with two glasses of milk and all the fixings needed. He was smiling broadly, almost hysterically as he moved into the room and set the tray down on the small table at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning my sweet Jeremy! I made us breakfast I thought we could have breakfast in bed," Ryan said happily as Jeremy caught his breath from the fright Ryan had given him.

"Ryan geez, give a guy some warning before you burst through the door. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jeremy said. Ryan frowned slightly and walked over, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and holding him close, swaying the two gently as he rubbed the shorter man's back.

"I'm sorry beloved, I didn't mean to scare you," he said sweetly. Jeremy smiled and cuddled up to Ryan's chest.

"I guess I can forgive you this once you fucking dork. Thank you for making us breakfast!" he said as he pulled away and allowed Ryan to pick him up and place him back on the bed.

"Most important meal of the day, or some bullshit like that," Ryan said with a chuckle as he pulled the tray onto the bed and the two began to dig in. The meal was wonderful and Jeremy found himself wondering how such a perfect man such as Ryan had found his way into his life.

"Jer bear, you're staring," Ryan said with a smile, a blush making his cheeks pink. Jeremy smiled and leaned in, kissing Ryan gently and smiling.

"I'm just admiring the view," he said against Ryan's lips. Ryan smiled as the two parted and they continued their meal.

"Hey Ryan? Why was the door locked this morning? I was coming to find you but I couldn't get out," Jeremy asked after awhile. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it accidentally locked when I left to make breakfast?" he asked. Jeremy thought about that but remained silent. When they'd finished Ryan moved the tray to the dresser and the two laid back down on the bed, bellies full and content. They cuddled close and smiled as they stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck I love the weekends!" Jeremy finally said.

"I love spending them with you," Ryan smiled, his eyes partially closed.

"I wish this moment right here could last forever," Jeremy said happily. Ryan sat up and looked down at the smaller man, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why not?" he asked. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Why not make this last forever? Jer Bear, we've known each other for several years now, been together for the last three. I-I'd like to take the next step if that's okay with you?" Ryan said softly, looking down and rubbing his thumb over Jeremy's hand.

"Rye, what are you saying?" Jeremy asked with a smile. Ryan studied him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Jeremy Dooley, will you be mine forever and ever?" he asked. Jeremy's eyes lit up and he hugged Ryan tightly.

"Oh Rye Bread! Of course I will! I'll be yours till the end of time, I yours and you mine!" he exclaimed happily. Ryan was overjoyed and the two hugged and shared a kiss.

"Well, with all this happy news I've gotten all worked up, and that cute face of yours is really turning me on right now," Ryan said waggling his eyebrows at Jeremy who giggled.

"Ryan you're such a dork!" he said as the two embraced once again and slipped under the covers.

Jeremy awoke some time later, having fallen asleep on Ryan's chest, the sound of the man's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. It was dark outside and the lad groaned at the lost time, the two men planning on spending the afternoon gaming and walking in the park nearby. He sat up and looked over, frowning when he noticed that Ryan was gone. He shrugged it off, thinking that he'd probably gone to the bathroom or was having another bad case of insomnia and was in the living room or kitchen. Pulling on his robe and slippers Jeremy walked to the door and tried to open it, growing again when he found that the door was locked again.

"What the fuck?" he wondered aloud. He walked back to the bed and sat there for a moment, before reaching for his phone to text Ryan that his stupid door was locked again. He frowned when he discovered that his phone was missing from the dresser beside the bed. He was sure he'd left it there, plugged in to charge. Growing worried Jeremy looked around noting more things were missing; the tray with the dishes was gone and his clothes were gone.

Full on panic seized Jeremy and he rushed to the door, banging on it as hard as he could with his fist, hoping Ryan was outside or that if something had happened that he at least was okay.

"Ryan? Are you out there buddy, can you hear me? Are you okay?" he called frantically. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall reached his ears and he backed up slowly, dread filling him.

As the door opened Jeremy fell backwards onto the bed, tripping over the table at the foot, an unmanly squeak escaping his lips. He scrambled backwards onto the bed before he realized that it was only Ryan who stood there in the doorway. Tears nearly poured down his cheeks as he got up and ran to Ryan, hugging him tight.

"Don't ever do that again asshole! I was worried sick and thought something horrible had happened to you!" he cried against the gent's chest. Ryan smiled down at him and gently combed his fingers through Jeremy's purple and orange dyed hair.

"Oh my Jeremy, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be here to keep you safe, my love," he said. His voice sounded strange to Jeremy, the lad looking up in confusion into Ryan's eyes, a crazed smiled on his face.

"Ryan? What's going on?" he asked hesitantly. Ryan's smiled widened and his grip around Jeremy tightened.

"You're mine Jeremy, mine and mine alone! No one else will hurt or take you. You are mine and I am yours!" he said, voice almost a growl. Jeremy grew concerned and tried to back away, but Ryan held him still, pulling him closer.

"Ryan please, you're scaring me and this hurts," Jeremy said as he struggled in Ryan's arms.

Swiftly Ryan turned and slammed Jeremy's back into the wall, pinning the smaller man there. Jeremy yelped in surprise and pain, Ryan clamping a hand over Jeremy's mouth tightly, the lad's eyes growing large as he froze, terror taking him. Ryan smiled and growled as he stared at Jeremy, his eyes hard, not the kind gently ones Jeremy had fallen in love with.

"You're mine Jeremy! You said it yourself! Mine to possess, to love, to cherish; mine forever!" Ryan growled. Jeremy whimpered and tears filled his eyes as he tried to struggle free.

"You cannot leave me Jeremy, you promised. Mine forever," Ryan said more softly this time, pulling Jeremy away from the wall and guiding him to the bed, hand still pressed firmly over the lad's mouth.

When they reached the bed Ryan shoved Jeremy onto it, wrestling the lad's wrists to the headboard where he secured them with a pair of handcuffs, moving down and tying each of Jeremy's ankles to a leg of the bed.

"Ryan please what's wrong with you? You're scaring and hurting me! Please stop, let me go please!" Jeremy cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ryan crawled on top of Jeremy and smiled at him as he stroked the man's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Jer Bear, shhh, don't worry. It'll be okay, I'll take care of you, I promise. There's no need to be afraid, you're safe," he said. Jeremy sobbed and rubbed at his bonds.

"Ryan stop this! If you really love me you'll let me out of this!" he cried. Ryan frowned.

"You doubt my affections for you my love?" he asked, genuinely sounding hurt.

"The situation isn't exactly helping your cause Ry," Jeremy said looking up at the handcuffs binding his hands. Ryan sat up on Jeremy's chest, frowning and looking like he himself was about to cry.

"Y-you don't love me?" he asked and Jeremy's heart broke.

"Ryan, I do love you, it's just that you're kinda freaking me out right now, and this hurts me and I'm scared. Doing this isn't showing me that you love me, just that you want to own me," he said gently, tears filling his eyes. He did still love Ryan, and who knew, under different circumstances he might've found this hot. Ryan bit his lip as he studied Jeremy.

"Just...let me go and let's talk about this, okay?" Jeremy asked, still not sure if he'd really talk or get the fuck out of there. Ryan's eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about my love," he said.

"Ryan, please stop this! Fucking stop!" Jeremy sobbed. Ryan leaned down and kissed Jeremy's neck, a gesture which normally would've had the lad moaning with pleasure. Jeremy just gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, not caring about the tears now.

"You are the most precious thing to me, I will not lose you," Ryan muttered.

"Ryan you're losing me by pulling this shit!" Jeremy shouted. Ryan stiffened and gazed down at Jeremy with hurt and angry eyes. Reaching over to the bedside table Ryan retrieved a rolled up bandana and held it against Jeremy's chest, the lad looking between it and Ryan with fear.

"I do not want to hurt you my dear, but I will if I have to. Open your mouth!" Ryan snarled. Jeremy trembled as he glanced down at the bandana then back up to Ryan. He swallowed and slowly opened his mouth a little. Ryan quickly shoved the cloth between Jeremy's teeth and pulled his head forward, tying the bandana off behind his head.

Placing his hands on Jeremy's cheeks Ryan held the lad's face, smiling down almost sweetly. Jeremy was trembling again but didn't dare do anything to piss Ryan off for fear he'd be hurt. Ryan pulled Jeremy's head forward slightly and leaned in, kissing his forehead. He pulled back and wiped the lad's tears away before rolling over beside Jeremy and laying an arm across his chest as he cuddled up to the lad. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his lover's body.

"The two of us, together forever," he mumbled as he drifted off beside his prize, his possession. Jeremy sobbed silently beside him, wondering how their perfect relationship had turned so horrifying so quickly.


End file.
